


Mischief

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Abuse of Authority, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus's memory fails him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Belladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A_Belladonna).



He always felt odd after his detentions with the headmaster, his memory strangely frayed around the edges with how late the old man kept him up; all he knew was that he couldn't seem to make himself stay out of trouble.


End file.
